Amor sin preaviso
by Mitsuki Haruno
Summary: [Drabbles] Una colección de drabbles siempre sobre parejas, incluyendo hetero, yaoi y yuri. Mal summary, leer y dejar review!n,n [Primer Drabble]


**Advertencias: **Pss aquí va a ver de todo… xD. Yaoi, yuri, lime, lemon (no creo, pero aviso por si acaso xD). Leer bajo vuestra responsabilidad (no quiero matar a nadie por desangramiento ni derrame xDDD)

**Dedicatoria:** A Kotoko, Maylu y Yuzuki, son las tres que siempre me animan con lo fics. Estoy segura de que los drabbles os gustaran! nn (eso espero… xDU)

**  
Disclaimer:** Bueno, ya lo sabeis, ni Naru ni ningún personaje de la serie me pertenece. Pero sigo pidiendole a Kishi-sensei que me regale a Kiba por navidad XDDD.

**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
**

**Primer drabble** _Sasuke x Kiba (Shonen Ai)_**  
Buenos modales** _por Mitsuki Haruno_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La oscura noche se iba cerniendo poco a poco con su negro manto sobre la villa. Espesas nubes grisáceas se arremolinaban en el cielo, tiñéndose de añil y naranja al contacto con los vespertinos rayos del astro diurno. Sobre el monumento a los Hokages se dibujaban un par de siluetas. Ambas observaban con algo de fastidio el precioso atardecer que se estaban perdiendo, pues los nubarrones no dejaban ver más allá de los tonos anaranjados.

Chasqueando la lengua, la mayor de las siluetas se levantó, para luego ser seguido por la otra. Ambas se fueron rumbo a las escaleras que daban paso a la parte baja de la villa, cuando se encontraron con una tercera. Sus afilados ojos negros la escudriñaron desde la lejanía con su aguda vista, oliendo instintivamente la brisa que traía el aroma del moreno.

El carácter inquieto y alegre de su fiel compañero le llevó involuntariamente a acercarse demasiado al moreno. Un par de ladridos y una certera patada del Uchiha lo mando varios metros lejos. Al Inuzuka le hervía la sangre por dentro, corrió a socorrer a Akamaru antes de que sus instintos le jugaran una mala pasada.

- Tendrías que darle clases de buenos modales a tu chucho.- soltó con sarna Sasuke, hundiendo más el dedo en la llaga.-

- El único que necesita aquí clases de civismo eres tú, imbécil.- Kiba rodeaba entre sus brazos a un desmayado Akamaru, conteniéndose como podía las ganas de estamparle un puño en la cara al Uchiha.

- Así que el Inuzuka tiene el valor de plantarme cara… no veo por que. - Sus ojos de negras orbes se entrecerraron, regocijándose ante la expresión de odio del castaño. Esbozó en sus labios una escueta sonrisa llena de prepotencia, encendiendo más el rencor del Inuzuka.-

- Eres un… - el poco autocontrol del que gozaba el castaño se esfumó ante semejanza ofensa. Dejó con delicadeza a Akamaru y se puso en pie, acercándose lentamente hacia al de negras orbes.-

- Venga, dilo, si lo estas deseando… - el atisbo de su sonrisa en su rostro iba tomando terreno, ensanchándose, llenándose de ironía.-

- Te marchas de Konoha simplemente por que tu maldito orgullo aún piensa en matar a tu maldito hermano… - la expresión del Uchiha al escuchar nombrar a su hermano mayor cambió drásticamente por una de intenso odio, la misma que mantenía Kiba.-

- Nos partimos el culo para traerte de vuelta, y aunque no lo consigamos lo volvemos a intentar como putos pringados… - su tono de voz fue elevándose, mientras los cabellos de su castaño flequillo cubrían sus afiliados ojos negros.

- ¿Y? Algo más que añadir? - Ahora el que se acercaba con suma cautela al iracundo Inuzuka era el Uchiha, quien redujo la distancia entre ambos a escasos diez centímetros.-

- Que nos has jodido la existencia y nos hemos preocupado por ti durante años… - Ahora el tono de voz de Kiba fue menguando hasta convertirse en un mero susurro, imperceptible para el oido humano. -

- Error. _Te has preocupado por mi durante años_… - Antes de que el castaño pudiera reaccionar ante las palabras del Uchiha, este ya había atrapado sus labios con los suyos, fundiéndose en un inesperado pero igualmente acalorado beso.

Atrapó con lentitud innata el labio inferior del Inuzuka, saboreando aquellos rosados y carnosos labios. Una de sus manos se paseo intrépida por las sonrojadas mejillas del castaño, mientras seguía ahondando el beso. Después de uno segundos, notando la inminente falta de oxígeno, ambos se separaron, quedando a pocos centímetros.

- Ves, lo estabas deseando. - De nuevo otra sonrisa del Uchiha, esta vez menos directa y dura. El Inuzuka le devolvió una sonrisa igual, mientras la figura del vengador se desvanecía ante él.-

Definitivamente necesitaba clases de modales. Se había marchado sin despedirse…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notas de Mitsuki:** Primero que nada, decir que este es mi primer fic oficial con yaoi! -empieza a tirar confetis- que feliz que estoy! T3T Y creo que no ha quedado mal… xD. Bueno, explico un poco a que viene este fic ahora. No tiene mucho misterio, sinceramente XD.

Simplemente me hacía ilusión escribir algo yaoi (para alegría de Kotoko y Maylu xD) y no me veía con ganas de escribir una historia (aparte de que no tenía ideas para historias largas yaoi), así que decidí hacer drabbles sobre parejas variadas (eso incluye hetero, yaoi y yuri xD). Espero que os guste el primero (lo se, vaya parejita más rara… y la trama, que contar u,uU), por que a mi si me a gustado (lo que me faltaba, tirarme flores - -U).

Para cualquier comentario, le dais en el botón de abajo, donde pone go y lo escribís en un review nOn.

**Next drabble:** Os adelanto que según mis predicciones (y lo que voy a escribir xD), será otra pareja rara (y otra vez Kiba por en medio… si es que xD). Un Kiba x Sakura, con arroz de por medio. No os digo más x3! Matta ne!

**Atte: Mitsuki Haruno**


End file.
